1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and power source controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling a terminal operation in a low power mode efficiently.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
According to a related art, if a remaining power level in a low power mode is lower than a predetermined reference, a mobile terminal indicates that the remaining power level is in short or can indicate that a specific application is not drivable due to the shortage of the remaining power level.
However, as mentioned in the foregoing description of the related art, information on an operation drivable with a currently remaining power level in a low power mode is not provided.
Moreover, according to the related art, a specific countermeasure against power consumption has not been proposed in spite that the power consumption in a low power mode should be reduced.